The present invention relates to a hairbrush. More particularly it relates to such a hairbrush which comprises a body member and a plurality of substantially rigid pins mounted on the body member.
Hairbrushes of this type are already known in the art. In such a hairbrush steel pins are fixedly embedded with their ends into a rubber pad mounted on the body member of the brush.
A disadvantage of such hairbrushes is that the pins are not pivotable relative to the body member, and therefore not able to engage individual strands of hairs to be treated so as to make a loosely shaped hairstyle.
Another disadvantage of such hairbrushes is that the metallic pins are often electrostatically charged, which complicates making a shaped hairstyle.
Still another disadvantage of these hairbrushes consists in that a hairdryer operating simultaneously with and at a small distance from the hairbrush heats up the metallic pins, and that the thus heated pins do harm to the hair to be treated.
Finally, the rubber pad, when subjected to heat generated by a hairdryer, becomes progressively more and more brittle which results in loosening of the metallic pins.